memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 5/Typhuss leaves Deep Space 9
(Chin'toka system) The Defiant, the Califorina, the USS Dauntless, and a Bird of Prey approaches the large asteroid that houses the power generator as the Defiant is taking fire from the weapons platforms. (USS Defiant, main nridge, red alert) The crew are hanging onto their posts as the ship is taking hits from the weapons platforms, as Ensign Martin looks at her console. We're forty-one meters and closing in on the generator Ensign Martin says as she looks at her father. He goes back to the chair as sparks erupts from the ceiling. Target locked Commander Worf says as he looks at the weapons console. John looks at him. Fire Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander Worf. He presses the firing button. (Chin'toka system) The four ships fire their weapons at the rock but didn't cause any damage to it as they do a strafing run on the rock the bird of prey is destroyed. (Main bridge, red alert) O'Brien is ready to input the command. Miles do it Captain Martin says as he looks at the Chief. O'Brien inputs the commands. (Chin'toka system) The platforms stop attacking the fleet and then takes out their own power source, then the fleet took out the rest of them. (Main bridge, red alert) Everyone is celebrating their victory. Captain Martin goes back to his chair. Good work Captain we'll begin beaming down troops General Martok says over the com. Now Kelly set course for Deep Space 9 warp nine engage Captain Martin says as he looks at his daughter. (Deep Space 9, infirmary) Both John and Typhuss are in the main surgical bay as Julian walks over to them to give them his diagnose on Piper. Report Doctor says Typhuss as he looks at Julian. He looks at them. She took a bad blow I've treated the internal bleeding but she lost the baby, I'm sorry and I'll have to induce a coma to protect her higher brain functions Julian says as he looks at them. John punches the bulkhead. I'M GONNA KILL DUKAT WHEN I SEE HIM John shouts as his fist is on the bulkhead and he just breaks down on both knees. Typhuss kneels next to him and pats his shoulder. Then the com activates. Ops to Captain Martin Commander Worf says over the com. John got up and tapped his combadge. Martin here go ahead Worf John says as he looks at his wife. We're receiving a hail from Dukat's shuttle Worf says over the com. John looks at Typhuss. Transfer it to my office when I get up there Martin out John says as he leaves the infirmary as Typhuss walks with him. (Captain's office) He activates the monitor. Ah, Captain Martin was wondering when you were going to pick up I've been calling for an hour Dukat says on the monitor. He looks at it. Shut the hell up Dukat and listen to me and listen good you've crossed a line that SHOULD NEVER of been crossed by you a family man someone who was willing to take a disruptor hit for Ziyal your own daughter, so mark my words the next time I see you I will end your life for good like I should of done when we were stranded on that planet Captain Martin says as he looks at the monitor on his wall. Well, well if it took your wife getting hurt by me to get you to wake up then I guess I've done a good job of doing that I would just love to see you try to kill me Captain but your Starfleet morals won't allow you to do that so I take my leave of you so see ya Dukat says as the com channel ends. John punches the screen as sparks erupt from it. (Deep Space 9, infirmary) Typhuss walks over to Piper who is laying on the biobed with the device over her head as Typhuss rubs his sister's head and speaks to her about him losing contact and what he needs to do. The Prophets are gone and I need to find a way to get them back but I can't do that here I need to get away says Typhuss as he looks at Piper. (Captain's office) Typhuss walks in with a padd and hands it to John. What's this? John asked him. Typhuss looks at John. Its a leave of absence says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Why? John asked him. I need some time away says Typhuss as he looks at John. John puts the padd down and walks over to him. Is this over what happened to the Prophets or Piper? John asked as he looks at his brother in law. Both says Typhuss as he looks at John.